Across the Stars
by FuuMegami
Summary: a a/u Fuu and Ferio story. It's bittersweet and you should have your tissues ready.


Across the Stars

Written by: FuuMegami

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com

Rated: PG-13 

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rayearth characters. I don't own Across the Stars either, the song was written and composed by John Williams. 

The sun was shining, but it was still bitterly cold outside. A blanket of snow lay on the ground, coating everything like a silk sheet. Fuu giggled as Ferio swept her off her feet and into his arms. Her breath was a white mist in the air, almost as white as the slim seamless wedding gown she wore.

He carried her over the threshold of their new house. the house was a frosty blue with white trim. It was small, but for the two of them it seemed large, as they had no furniture in it, all the rooms on the first floor were bare.

Ferio kicked the door closed behind them. Fuu kissed him on the lips as she squeezed her arms tight around his neck. He set her down on her feet and smiled.

"We're home," Fuu said as she looked around. 

"And we're married," Ferio said as he gently elbowed her in the ribs and wiggled his eyes brows with a leer on his face.

Fuu sighed happily, "I love you Ferio."

"I love you too," he replied, then he pulled her close and kissed her.

Fuu loved how spontaneous he always was, just suddenly grabbing her and kissing her, or sweeping her off her feet.

"I'll go pick up the plane tickets, and then we'll go out to eat since our plane doesn't leave till late tonight." Ferio said.

"I'll come," Fuu said.

"Nah, you stay here, try on that sexy little bikini I bought you, and be all ready to go when I get back." Ferio replied.

Fuu thought about it for a moment, and regrettably agreed. "Ok, but don't be long."

Ferio cupped her face in his hands, and then gave her a long, passionate kiss. She then saw him to the door, she watched as he got half way down the snow covered walk way, and then he turned around and came back for one more kiss.

"I love you," she called after him just before he got into his car.

"I love you too Fuu-chan!" Ferio called back.

Fuu watched as he drove off in his dark blue car. She slowly closed the door, feeling lonely, even though he'd only be gone 15 minutes.

She went up stairs to their bedroom, where only suit cases were alone with a lime green bean bag chair. She slowly pealed off her wedding gown, and carefully hung it up in the closet. She decided to wait on trying on the little pale green triangle bikini for when Ferio got back. Instead she put on a long dark green skirt and a matching dark green tank top. 

In just a few hours she and her husband would be on a plane to the Bahama's to start their week long honey moon. She was beyond excited, this was something she had waited all of her life for. 

Just as she picked up a brochure for the hotel they were going to stay in from off her suit case, a terrible feeling of overwhelming pain, grief, and sorrow came over her. She felt as if something inside her had died. She sat down on the bean bag chair and burst into tears.

  
  


Ten minutes later the phone rang, a police officers asked if this was the home of Ferio Prince, and was she the Mrs.

"Oh God..." Was all Fuu managed to say. "Yes. Yes." She said as she began to sob once more.

"I'm afraid Mr. Prince was in an accident, ice on the bridge, you, you should come down to the hospital." The officer said.

Fuu dropped the phone, it clattered loudly on the light grain wood, but the sound seemed far away, like she was under water. 

  
  


Fuu drove herself to the hospital where she raced to find Ferio. Umi, who was a nurse at the hospital stopped Fuu.

"Fuu, you need to know-" Umi began.

"Out of my way! I need to see Ferio!" She said as hot tears ran down her face.

"Fuu-chan," Umi warned as she reached out an arm to touch Fuu.

Fuu pushed past and ran into Ferio's room, there lay a body under a white sheet. 

Umi came in, still dressed in her brides maid dress, she had been called in once they knew it was Ferio.

"Fuu," Umi began.

"This isn't Ferio's room." Fuu said. 

"Yes, it is." Umi said as she tried hard to hold back her tears. "Fuu, Ferio didn't even make it to the hospital."

Fuu shook her head, "no. No. NO DAMMIT!" She pounded on the table that Ferio lay on. She pulled back the sheet to reveal Ferio's bruised and bloody face. More tears spilled over from her eyes.

"Oh God Fuu, you don't know how sorry I am." Umi said as she too began to cry.

"You stupid boy. Why didn't you take me with you?" Fuu said as she sobbed. "Why didn't I go?" 

Umi touched Fuu's shoulder lightly, trying not to startle her.

"Why?" Fuu said as she laid her head down on Ferio's chest. 

  
  


Ferio wanted to reach out and touch her, but some how he knew he couldn't. He wasn't flesh and blood any more. He remembered skidding on the ice, the impact of hitting the guard rail, the sound of it all. Then as the car began to fall towards the icy waters he knew he was going to die. And he wish only that he could live because of Fuu. As the car hit the water he asked only that God watch over Fuu and keep her safe. And he thanked God for the fact that Fuu was not with him in the car. 

As the car filled with ice cold water and his vision blurred from the loss of blood his last thoughts were of Fuu and how much she meant to him.

He knew when he was enveloped in a warm bright light that he had died. He was supposed to stay, but something was calling him back to earth.

He then found himself in the room with Fuu as she looked over his body and cried. he stood beside her and wanted only to kiss her tears away. 

Three days later...

  
  


Fuu stood in the cemetery, snow still coating the grass. Ferio's casket was closed. Fuu placed a single unopened white rose on top of the casket. White roses were what Ferio used to bring Fuu when he picked her up for a date. Always a single white rose. This rose was unopened, to signify the short term Ferio spent on earth. How his life was cute short, unable to bloom.

"It's time to go to the luncheon." Hikaru said softly after the preacher closed his book.

Fuu stood frozen in front of the coffin. She felt as if the cold had stopped the beating of her heart. She couldn't stand the thought of Ferio being lowered into the frozen ground. He would be so cold. But he was dead. He couldn't feel it. Yet Fuu couldn't stand the thought. 

Fuu's bare hands were whiter than the snow from being clasped together so hard. Tears stung her cheeks, they were raw from all the crying and whipping, and the bitter cold only made it worse. But the pain she felt on the surface, was nothing like what she felt on the inside. Nothing.

She sat silently during the luncheon. She didn't eat anything, she just sat there staring down at the table cloth.

"Fuu-chan," Kuu said softly. "You must eat something." 

Fuu shook her head. "I can't seem to do anything without him. What, what does it matter?" 

"Fuu-chan, don't talk like that." Kuu replied sadly.

Ferio reached for her, but she was out of his reach. He had been watching her non stop for the past three days. He knew there was a reason he was still here, even if he couldn't touch her at all.

He could feel the pain and sadness just pouring off of her. He knew she regretted not being the car with him. She was angry that he had left her behind.

Ferio touched Fuu gently on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "I'll never leave you."

Fuu felt a slight tingle on her cheek, like a gently breeze, but almost as if it wasn't here. 

"Ferio," she whispered.

  
  


One month later....

  
  


Fuu had fallen into a deep depression. She hadn't worked in two weeks. She couldn't stand the site of other people. They made her sick. They made her angry. she stayed home. 

Her house was almost as empty as the day she and Ferio had come home after the wedding. A bed was upstairs, and a piano in the living room. A picture of Ferio sat on top of the dark brown piano. The rest of the house remained bare.

Ferio had spent the whole time watching Fuu. He felt so terrible that she was in so much pain, and he hated to see her letting her life slip away. 

Fuu sat at the piano playing a song by John Williams, the song was called Across the Stars. The music was haunting and sad, the love theme from Star Wars Episode II. (To listen to a midi file of the song go to: http://www.angelfire.com/pop/ailieshomepage/accrossthestars.mid) As she finished the song she began to cry again. 

"I can't do it any more." She cried. "I can't!"

And with that she went upstairs into the bathroom. She began taking pill bottles out of the medicine cabinet. Bottle after bottle of medication, the stuff for her depression, pain killers, birth control, anything she could get. She pulled the plug up on the sink and poured all the pills into the sink. She then filled a glass with water and took a deep breathe.

Ferio put a hand on her shoulder, he gripped as hard as he could, he almost wanted to slap her. She couldn't kill herself now, she had a long wonderful life ahead of her. 

Fuu suddenly felt that tingling feeling on her shoulder, and she could feel it pull her back, she dropped the glass of water and it shattered in the sink over the pills.

"Please don't." She heard very faintly. 

She knew it was Ferio. And she knew he wanted her to snap out of it.

"God Ferio. Why am I still here? You were lying dead on a table, and I could still taste the last kiss you gave me. I can't erase the memories." Fuu sunk down to the floor and cried. 

Ferio felt himself fading out, he was leaving. He had done what he came back to do, and now he had to go. He didn't want to leave her, but now he knew she would be safe.

  
  


Ten years later...

  
  


Fuu still lived in that little house she had bought with Ferio. It now had furniture in it, and the walls were covered with framed photos of Ferio, of her family, of Kuu and Kuu's family, Kuu's beautiful children. 

Fuu still wore Ferio's wedding ring, as she felt she was forever married to him, and she could still feel him with her. She had become a very successful computer graphics designer. She had put her life back together, but without forgetting Ferio.

She had planted a white rose bush in the back yard, a small plaque in the ground under it, it read: "You know when you stop the rain. And we will be together once again". A memorial to her dearest Ferio.

Ferio was now Fuu's guardian angel. He still had selfish times when he wished she was with him, but he knew that life on earth was short, their life in heaven was an eternity.

Fuu knew now that whenever she closed her eyes she could be with Ferio. And that they would meet again some day. It was their destiny. And she still credited Ferio for saving her life that night. 

And as the years went by, Ferio was always by her side, waiting for the day when she would join him, and until then, he enjoyed watching her.

  
  



End file.
